


I'm Keeping the Sweatshirt

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, KyouHaba Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend, but he's very tired of his friends shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba have made a habit of sharing clothes, and Watari is very, very tired of their bullshit.the tipping point is of course, a sweatshirt.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 212
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	I'm Keeping the Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week 2020 day 4 prompt- sharing clothes

“It’s normal for friends to share clothes, Shinji!” Shigeru groaned, face smooshed in his bed.

“Not when one of them has the biggest, stupidest, hugest  _ crush _ on the other!” Watari argued, crossing his arms as he sat next to Shigeru.

Watari may have a point. Shigeru had been crushing on Kyoutani ever since their match with Karasuno where he had pushed him against the wall. He thought it would fade, just a puppy crush no pun intended, but instead, as Kyoutani began attending practice regularly, and even started eating lunch with him and Watari, the crush developed and got deeper, to where Shigeru wasn't quite sure ‘crush’ completely covered what he felt for his teammate. Because in the end, no matter how strongly he cared for Kyoutani, they were just teammates, borderline friends. This was something Watari liked to remind him of often, along with that he “could easily change that if you just  _ talk to him _ !”, especially since Shigeru began sharing clothes with Kyoutani.

How this had happened, not even he could tell you. Ok, that was a lie, Shigeru knew exactly how it happened. Kyoutani had come into practice and discovered he was missing his practice shirt, groaning about how it must still be in the wash from last night, slumping his head against his locker. Shigeru, being the  _ amazing _ teammate he was, mercifully offered his extra shirt, no strings attached...so maybe he hadn't phrased it that way.

“Well since you’re so dumb you forgot your own, I guess you can borrow mine, but you owe me lunch today.” the words were out of Shigeru’s mouth before he could think, making Kyoutani glare at him, before snatching the shirt he offered and getting dressed the rest of the way. (this ended up with Shigeru having one of the worst practices ever, as he was slimmer than Kyoutani, and so the shirt being his size, stretched tight whenever Kyoutani would spike. right. in front. of Shigeru.)

It quickly became a  _ thing _ after that. When Shigeru didn't have an umbrella and it was raining, Kyoutani insisted that his walk home was shorter, and that Shigeru could just return it the day next. They even branched into  _ fixing _ each other's clothes, like when Kyoutani needed help with his tie for his uniform, or Shigeru got tangled in his jacket, both parties stepping forward and fixing the other. It had come to what Watari was calling ‘the climax of stupidity’ with Kyoutani hearing Yahaba complaining about how it was cold, and he had to walk home without a jacket. He had honestly been joking with how ‘painful’ and ‘horrible’ it would be walking home, hanging and drooping over Watari, who he would be walking home with, both giggling over Shigeru’s dramatics. Turns out, Kyoutani had taken him seriously.

“Here, stop causing a racket,” Kyoutani had grunted, pulling his sweatshirt, that he was currently  _ wearing _ off, and handing it to Shigeru, who was wide eyed and red as a tomato. Kyoutani was left in only a tank-top, and Shigeru was left with a brain that was refusing to work.

“T-Thanks!” Shigeru managed to squeak, grabbing the sweatshirt and pulling it close.

Kyoutani nodded, cheeks pink, before he promptly turned, and walked out the doors.

Fast forward to Shigeru and Watari sitting on Shigeru’s bed, having come there to study, but instead found themselves stuck on the subject of Kyoutani’s sweatshirt. A sweatshirt that was currently being worn  _ by Shigeru _ , despite them being out of the ‘horrible cold’ for more than half an hour.

“What, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, the  _ fuck _ is platonic about giving your sweatshirt to someone, when you're only in a tank, in the middle of fall, and  _ blushing _ as you do so!” Watari glared as Shigeru lifted his head to try and defend himself, but it seemed his best friend wasn’t done yet, “and  _ what _ is platonic about  _ still wearing the damn sweatshirt _ when we’ve been inside for forever, Shig!?” Watari yelled.

“I know, ok!” Shigeru groaned, rolling over and covering his face with his arms. This proved to not be the best of decisions, as it brought Kyoutani’s sweatshirt, which smelled like Kyoutani, closer to Shigeru.

“If you don't tell him soon, I will, I swear to god you guys are giving me white hairs!” Watari chuckled, laying down next to the setter, “And while you may be able to pull it off, I’m not ready to be old and frail like our upperclassmen!”

“Shutup,” Shigeur laughed “Oikawa-san would go crazy if he heard you saying that, you know!”

“I’m serious though, Shig,” Watari softened his voice, “Kyoutani-kun clearly likes you too, you should tell him how you feel.”

“Alright, alright,” Shigeru sighed, sending a pout to his libero, “I guess I could talk to him tomorrow?”

Watari beamed at him, and Shigeur groaned again, progressively getting louder as his friend got happier. He hated when Watari was right, which was a lot.

When he did approach Kyoutani the next day, before he was able to speak, the front of his uniform was grabbed, pulling him down to stare into his teammates eyes.

“Listen, because I won’t say it again,” Kyoutani growled, but the fire in his voice was dampened by the shake in his voice and anxiety in his eyes. “I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me to, so-”

“You asshole!” Yahaba laughed, but it was rather angry, “I was going to say the same thing!”

“Wha- that doesn't matter! I’m the one confessing!”

“It’s not much of a confession if you look like you're going to beat me up!”

“Whatever, you just confirmed you like me too!”

“And what if I do? What are you gonna do about it!?”

“I- I don't know, kiss you?”

“That doesn't sound very sure, Kyoken-chan,” Shigeru laughed again, but it was light, and made Kyoutani go pink in the face, to which he shoved his face into Shigeru’s neck .

They stood in silence for a bit, Kyoutani content to hide, and Shigeru content to hold him.

“I’m keeping the sweatshirt, by the way.”


End file.
